All we need is a miracle
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: Courage is taking a vacation with Muriel and Eustace to New York City. When he gets there, he gets entangled in the lives of a corrupt businessman, a depressed pet owner and a down on his luck playwright and a puppy on the run. With the help of a man named Jason, can he make their lives better this Christmas?
1. Prologue: Welcome to NYC!

** All we need is a Miracle**

**Prologue: On our way to the Big Apple!**

I was quite excited that we were taking a vacation. My owners decided that they finally needed a vacation from Nowhere, Kansas. We did live on a small farm. I swear that there are more supernatural threats here than anywhere else in the world. It was December 1. We were heading towards the city of New York. I hoped this didn't go like our last few trips. I scurried up the stairs to talk to one of my friends, Computer.

"Well, it seems like those two have finally decided to take you all on a vacation. I was worried that you were going to come and ask me for some advice, you twit," Computer typed. He could be quite cynical, but he was useful at times.

"Yes, we're finally going on vacation! No supernatural threats, nothing could go wrong," I said as I typed the same word... Computer waited a few seconds.

"That is an invitation that something will go wrong, you twit," he responded.

I shrugged. "No, it isn't. The last time we went there, we only had to deal with a cockroach and Muriel got to do her opera solo. What could go wrong?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you, you twit," he responded.

"Are you sure that you will be okay while we are gone?" Computer was going to be in the house all alone. He was way too heavy for me to carry.

"Courage, are you ready to leave?" I heard Muriel call me from the attic. I quickly scurried down the stairs. She pets me on the head and I wagged my tail and barked. "Good boy, I am sure that we are going to have a good vacation."

"Do we have to bring the stupid dog?" Eustace asked.

"Eustace! Courage is family, we have to bring him along on the trip with us," Muriel said.

Eustace groaned. "He will have to stay in the back seat, though. I don't want him to ruin the rest of the car." I sighed, as we left our small farm. Hopefully, it would still be there when we returned from our little trip. It usually didn't move. I sat in the back seat, as Eustace drove us to the airport in Nowhere, Kansas. I had to go into a dog carrier and be on the back of the plane. I found a clever way to undo the cage's lock. I had a whole carrier to explore for the time. I noticed another dog was in his cage, looking quite depressed. I walked over to his cage. He was a large dog. He appeared to be a Great Dane and not accustomed to the living quarters he was in. "Hi, I'm Courage," I said, introducing myself to the other dog.

"Ri, ri'm Rooby roo," he replied. The name sounded vaguely familiar to me, like I had heard it somewhere before.

"Why are you so down?" I was quite curious to the reasoning behind this dog's depression.

"Rell, ri rave rhis risease round ronly rin rogs. Ron't rorry, rit risn't rontognious, rit's rin ry rloodstream. Rit ris rlowly reating re raway," he replied.

I quickly realized why his name was so familiar. He had been on the news a lot. He was part of the famous mystery incorporated dog who had contacted the rare disease. He was being brought to New York to be the test subject to see if he had the cure. Scooby had lived for three years more than normal with the disease. He was an expectation. It was supposed to cost a lot of money to do the procedure. "Oh, you're that famous dog who has been all over the news. I have heard all about you. It was the talk of the world."

Scooby sighed. "Ri ron't rhink ri ran rive ruch ronger. Raybe renty-rive rore rays ror ro. Ry raster roesn't reven rave renough roney ro afford rit."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I thought for a brief second. "Well, I hope that you get better."

"_Ri ron't rink rit ris rossible. Rime rhas rong rone rast re. Rhere ris ro rope reft rin rhe rmall rorld,"_ Scooby sang.

"I think it is very possible," I said. I started to sing. _"Anything is possible if you just believe it. I have dealt with worst things than you. It is imperative to never give up hope for the world. It is the season of miracle." _

Scooby closed his eyes. He must have needed his rest for the operation. I walked around and saw another animal on the plane. It was a strange blue dog.

"Hi, I'm Courage. Who are you?" I asked.

"Meega Stitch," the dog replied.

I looked around for something else to preoccupy my time. That dog was way too creepy. I spotted a cage with a puppy in it. I approached it. I looked at the small puppy. It was blue with a white streak in its back. It looked at me.

"Hi, what's your name?" The little puppy asked.

"My name is Courage. What's your name, little guy?" I asked.

"I don't have a name, but my momma called me Lucky because I was the only puppy that survived out of her seven children. I am being sent to a shelter here. There is also another little dog in the cage next to me. She won't tell me what it is. Can you find it out?" Lucky asked. I approached the other cage and saw the small pink dog.

"I'm Courage. What's your name?" The pink dog was a poodle.

"My name is Nancy. I am a rare breed, the last pink poodle in the whole world. I guess I will see you around." She was certainly rude. I noticed that the plane was descending downward. I quickly got back into my cage and locked it. It was time to go to New York and have a stress free vacation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Muriel had finally let me out of the cage. We entered one of the yellow taxi of New York. I looked and saw that the driver was definitely human.

"We're going to the nearest hotel," Muriel said.

"Oh, the best one in town. I see that you know a lot about New York. That would be the Plaza Hotel downtown. I do hope you like children. There is one interesting child there. We should be there soon. It could take a while. Welcome to New York.

**AN: This is my Christmas Story for the year. I must go to sleep! Have a nice night.**


	2. Chapter 1: Discoveries!

**Chapter 1: Settling in!**

I looked out the window of the taxi cab. I saw the beautiful skyscrapers that we passed by and the dark and creepy alleyway that I feared. I knew that shady characters lurked in their dark corners.

"Well, what brings you three to New York City this time of year?" The taxi driver asked.

"We needed a little vacation from our home and this was a pretty popular place. It was also the cheapest," Muriel said.

"How was your flight into the big apple?" The taxi driver asked.

"It was quite calm and relaxing. I had a nice trip; I just wish Courage could have ridden in the front with us." Muriel seemed quite sad that I was gone.

"The service was lousy, even without the stupid dog being with us," Eustace said.

"Well, aren't you quite the pessimist?" The taxi driver asked.

"No, I just don't think we needed to take this vacation or bring the stupid dog with us."

"Well, I am happy to say that we are almost at the Plaza. It should be quite a fun time for you three." Muriel and Eustace exited the car, when I noticed that the taxi driver was asking me to come towards him.

"Me?" I asked, quite confused.

The taxi driver nodded. "I don't believe there is anyone else in the area that I could be beckoning to come towards me. Here take my card. If you ever need help, just call me. The name's Jason, by the way." I reluctantly took the card and turned it over. It read Jason Knight: Guardian Angel. This man must be crazy to believe that he is a guardian angel to mankind. It sounded quite strange. I placed in my pocket in my fur, which I had made myself. I scurried towards the entrance of the hotel. Muriel and Eustace seemed to have already entered. I collided with a little girl, skipping out the door.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's okay; I wasn't watching where I was going. My name's Eloise. What is your name?" The little girl asked.

"It's Courage," I replied. It seemed strange that a human could understand me. The little girl was already gone. I had no clue where she had gone. I was about to enter when I noticed that two familiar dogs were running towards me. It was Lucky and Nancy.

"What's a matter?" I asked.

"The shelter was a lie. They were planning on putting us down. I have never felt so betrayed," Lucky said.

"How do you think I feel? I am the rarest of my breed. They wished to sell me to the highest bidder. That is horrid," Nancy said. I knew that I had to take the two small pups in. I walked into the hotel, urging the two dogs to enter the elevator. I found Muriel and Eustace by the elevator.

"Courage! I thought I already lost you in this big city! That would have been horrible," Muriel said. She noticed the two little puppies that were near me. "Oh, Courage! You found these adorable pups. Do you want us to take care of them until we can find them a proper home?"

I nodded my head. "Great, more stupid dogs for me to deal with! It isn't enough that I have to deal with this one dog. Now, I have to deal with three of them," Eustace said.

"Eustace!" Muriel hit Eustace with her purse. The five of us entered an elevator that seemed to be going up to our room. I noticed that there was a businessman wearing a grey fedora on the elevator.

"No, you're fired! You can packify your things now!" He violently hung up the phone and look at his watch. "Jumping Ignorpotamuses! I'm going to be late to my son's Christmas play if I don't hurry up." He quickly got off the elevator, narrowly missing hitting the man entering the elevator. He was a tall man in a green shirt with baggy pants carrying a large envelope.

"I can't believe this happened to my dog! I knew that he was a coward, but now he has to go through that rare disease," the man said. I quickly registered that this must have been Shaggy, Scooby's owner and best friend. He had also been on the news. "I hope that I can make the money to cure Scooby." He hastily left the elevator, tripping on the way out. I watched, as a young man entered the elevator. He was holding a stack of papers in one hand and a cell phone in the other.

"I know that you needed that rent as of yesterday, but I am in a slump! I can't pay for the hotel room right now; it might be a couple of days before I can pay the next rent! No, please don't kick me out of the hotel. I need a place to live," the young man said. I watched him too, as he left the elevator, dropping papers. Eustace and Muriel left the elevator quickly, as I looked around.

I spotted a few pages of a script. It seemed random, but it also has the man's name. It was James Hunter. I noticed that there was a briefcase which I grabbed and an envelope.

"Courage, do you think that those items belong to the other people?" Lucky asked.

"If it isn't, my name is Shirley Dogtooth and it isn't," I replied.

"So, in simple English, I believe that he thinks so," Nancy said. I entered the room with my two friends. It was nighttime and Muriel and Eustace were turning in for the night. I waited until they fell asleep. I took out the briefcase and looked through the papers. They seemed pretty bland and boring. I noticed that one of the papers had the signature of Mr. Katz.

I gasped. "He has a say here too. This is going to be good," I said.

"Who is he?" Lucky asked.

"Well, he is my mortal enemy and I had to defeat on several occasions." Nancy was looking over the script cover and the envelope.

"I think you might want to see this," Nancy said.

I looked at the two papers and saw the signature of Katz on one and the other was funded by Katz's cures. This was really bad.

"What are you going to do?" Lucky asked.

"I am going to help all of these people. This villain will not ruin their Christmases and my vacation!" I exclaimed. It was time to play a fun game.

**AN: We are introduced to all of our protagonists (finally!) and already figured out the main villain of this Fanfiction! Well, it seems like Courage has his work cut out.**

**Disclaimer: I own Jason Knight, James Hunter, Lucky Puppy and Nancy. I own nothing else. Also for my safety and sanity. . here is the list of the cast so far.**

**Main Characters: Courage, Puggsy, Shaggy, James Hunter, Lucky Puppy and Mr. Katz.**

**Supporting cast: Muriel, Eustace, Kiff (Only mentioned as of now), Nancy and Eloise.**

**Cameos: Stitch! **

**Read and review!**


End file.
